Stay
by samandfreddie38
Summary: When Sam is faced with the option of moving to Chicago, can Freddie convince her to stay?  Sam&Freddie one-shot.


**A Sam&Freddie one-shot. Based off of the song "Stay" by HURTS. I suggest listening to it as you read. R&R!**

* * *

SAM POV

"_Where?"_

"Chicago. You coming or not?"

My mother has done some pretty insane things in her life, but this was pushing it too far. "So just because some guy asked you to, you're just packing up and going in a couple weeks? Just _leaving_ me here?"

She moaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "I _said_ you could come with! Were you _listening_?"

"But-"

"Is it a yes or no? You know, I could honestly care less if you do or not. Just live with Carly if you don't want to come."

"But you barely even know the guy!" I protested. "And he tells you this at the last minute?"

"We have two weeks! It's not like we're leaving tomorrow," she scoffed. I felt panic: she automatically assumed I was coming with.

"And he's randomly moving so you _have _to go too?"

She scowled at me and took a brief break from packing. "You're making me sound like a desperate and clingy scumbag."

_Look who's finally catching on…_I thought bitterly. "How do you know that the guy won't dump you after a week in Chicago?"

"He invited me halfway across the country instead of breaking up with me because he was moving," she shot back. "Any more stupid questions?"

I was silent.

"So are you coming or not?"

My immediate response should have been "No way, you nut!" but I hesitated. I know you're all probably screaming, _WHAT! Why! _like Freddie and I sometimes do. Well, he's the reason.

And I knew what I would be leaving behind if I went. Carly, Spencer, the web show, the Groovy Smoothie, Gallini's pie, Ridgeway, my _life..._

But I'd also be leaving Freddie behind. And that seemed like a good idea.

I had recently developed some weird feelings toward the nerd. I guess it started when I saw him and Carly dancing at the Groovy Smoothie. I figured I just felt bad because I was rejected by _Gibby_ of all people on that night, and was jealous of what I didn't have: a date. But I later realized it was more than that. Like when Freddie was around, my heart would start beating irregularly and my hands would get clammy. And when we made eye contact during the show, I almost messed up my lines. Well, to tell the truth, I _had_ actually screwed up a few times. And then I figured out that the reason I felt so depressed on the night of the dance was because I would never have that place in Freddie's heart that Carly does.

But I figured it would just pass. I was a teenager with hormones. This was normal.

But it didn't pass. Those emotions got even stronger. And that scared me. _Badly._

I mean, I _couldn't_ be in love with the dork. Predator falling for the prey? _Not_ supposed to happen. It was totally against the rules. Because then the prey can turn into the predator, leaving the original predator helpless. I was _not _one to be helpless and dependent on other people.

I mean, I _could_ keep all of these emotions to myself and act like nothing was out of the ordinary, but I'm not an actress, even if I _am _popular on the web. Wow, I just made myself sound like a total nerd.

But anyway.

It was all so…confusing. I wanted these feelings to go away. And maybe some distance, okay, a LOT of distance, was a way to solve this problem. And it's not like I'd be gone forever. Sure, my mother probably thought we would be, but not even the _perfect_ man can put up with _her_ forever. Not convinced? My dad left her when I was seven, leaving Melanie and I to fend for ourselves. Satisfied?

So maybe a year or so at most in Chicago would be the cure. And when I came back, Freddie would have a girlfriend and Carly would greet me with happy tears and the show would start up again. And I would find a boyfriend and have no feelings whatsoever for the nub.

Hypothetically.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

CARLY POV

"You're _WHAT?"_

"Carls, keep it down!" my blonde best friend hissed, looking around the living room of my apartment nervously.

"I can't believe this! You can't just _leave! _What about me? The web show? Spencer? Freddie? Gallini's Pie…!" I included after a moment. Surely food would convince her to stay. "And my fridge full of ham….!" I added persuasively.

"Carly, stop! I never said I was going, I said _maybe_!"

"But you would never even _consider _leaving if it wasn't serious! Why _now_?"

"It's…complicated."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I suddenly grasped the severity and reality of the situation. I couldn't let my best friend just _leave!_ "Please stay…" I looked at the ground, trying to blink back the tears.

"Carly, stop." Sam glanced away. "You're making this really hard for me."

"Then don't make that decision! I'll make it for you! Come live with Spencer and me; it's like you live here already anyway! I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

"Carly, even if I _do_ go, it's not like we'd never see each other again. My mother can't keep up a relationship to save her _life!_ You know that. We'll be back before you know it."

"But the show and everything…There has to be a serious reason why you're considering this. Remember; we tell each other everything? So spill," I ordered, plopping down on the couch.

Sam sighed and sat next to me. "It's complicated, alright?" she repeated.

"Just _tell_ me!"

"It's embarrassing!" She suddenly snapped.

I was taken aback. "So? We're _best friends_, you can tell me _anything!_ Do you honestly think I would judge you or something stupid like that?"

She sighed. "I guess not…"

"So tell me!"

Sam looked at her lap and shifted her position on the couch a little bit. It suddenly hit me that she wasn't one to just open up like that. I started to feel bad, and said, "You don't have to tell me, you know," secretly hoping she would ignore me.

"No, I do. You're right…" she trailed off, risking a glance at me, then immediately focusing on the floor. "I, um…sorta have feelings for…"

"For who?"

"Uh, a really big dork."

"Huh? Who?"

"Uh…THE dork…"

I was still confused.

"GAH!" She yelled, throwing her hands up. "It's the nub!"

My heart stopped beating for a few seconds. "Wait-wait, _Freddie?"_

She nodded sheepishly.

"Woah." I blinked a few times, trying to let it sink in. "Since _when?"_

"The Girls' Choice Dance last year."

"Last _year?"_

"Uh, yeah."

"And you didn't tell me for _all _this time?"

"I figured it was just hormones, okay?" She shouted, springing up from her seat. "But it wouldn't go away, and I'm just…I'm sorry. It was a mistake to tell you." She started to make a beeline for the door.

"No! _Sam_!" I grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But…I don't get it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Get _what?_ Why I like a total nub? I don't get it either, okay? I-"

"No, not that!" I led her back to the couch. "Why would you move halfway across the country because of _this?"_

"Because I don't _want _to feel this way, Carly! If I leave, maybe these stupid feelings will go away and when I come back, it'll be the way it's always been between us."

"But what if they don't go away?"

Sam scratched her head, obviously disturbed by the thought. "I'll deal with that if and when it happens."

I thought for a moment. "Is it _so_ bad to have feelings for Freddie?"

She looked down. "It's more than that, Carls."

"More?"

She nodded.

"So…what else is there?"

"I think I…well…it's more than just _feelings_, Carly…"

"NO WAY!" I screamed, suddenly understanding.

Sam was confused. "Uh…"

"YOU _LOVE _HIM?"

She lunged at me, slapping her hand over my mouth and tackling me to the ground. "Shay, could you _say_ it any louder?" she hissed.

I twisted my head from side to side, loosening the grip of her hand on my mouth. "So you _do?"_

"I don't know…" she sighed, giving up and letting me go. "Like I said, it's complicated."

There was something more to this, I _knew_ there was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Two weeks passed since that day, and I haven't been able to get Sam to open up more than she already has. I was surprised that she even said as much as she did.

She told me yesterday that she still didn't know whether she was going or not. But I knew she had to make a decision soon, because either just her mom or both her and her mom are leaving tomorrow. I'm terrified of losing her, but it _is_ her decision. I hope she chooses to stay.

I heard a knock on my front door.

* * *

FREDDIE POV

She opened the door, and I immediately attacked her with, "Hey, is Sam here?"

"Uh, no…why?"

I rubbed my forehead with my hand. "She's leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, she might be…why?"

I nodded to myself. "Then I'm going to tell her today."

"Wait, Freddie, tell her what?"

"Trust me, she'll stay."

"Freddie, tell her _what?"_

"It'll work. It _has _to work!" I said, more to myself than to her.

"Wait, Freddie-"

I shut the door in Carly's face, sent a text to Sam, and went to the fire escape to wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What's this about?" A voice suddenly said, and I twisted around in my seat from where I was gazing at the sunset. There she was, waiting in the hallway outside the escape, waving her cell phone in the air. A soft breeze danced in the air and caused a chill to go up my spine. I motioned with my hand for her to come in. She sat on the ledge.

"Look, Sam…" I began. She looked at me with suspicion and confusion. "What?"

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. Alright, well…" I rubbed the back of my neck. Why was this so hard?

"Frednub, you better spit it out or I'm-"

"I love you!" I blurted, then slapped a hand over my mouth in horror. _Well, that was stupid…._

"_What?"_

"I-uh-it wasn't supposed to come out like _that_…I mean…"

"Carly told you to say that, didn't she," Sam suddenly interrupted.

"Huh? No, what are you talking about?"

She shook her head in disgust. "I knew she would do anything to keep me from leaving, but I never thought she would stoop this low." She looked at me, and I was shocked to see hurt in her blue orbs. "I never thought _you_ would stoop so low."

"Sam, wait a minute-"

"You know, I've taken a lot of chiz in my life, but this is too much." She got up to go.

"You think I'm _lying?"_

She whipped her head back around and her gaze collided with mine. "Well, what _else_ am I supposed to believe?"

"The truth!" I rose out of my chair. "I love you, Sam!" I was startled by how easily it rolled off my tongue. "How could you not believe me?"

"Oh, please. You two would do anything to keep me here so the show can continue."

I scowled. "Even if this _was_ a trick to get you to stay, which it is _NOT_, do you think all we care about is the stupid show? We don't want _you _to go!"

She just shook her head.

"Sam, I've felt this for a while now, but I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid you'd tear my limbs off and burn them or something." I saw a smile tugging at her lips but she wouldn't let herself do it.

"Please, don't go. I love you," I tried for the last time. This wasn't going as well as I had hoped. "Don't you believe me?"

_My whole life waiting for the right time_

_To tell you how I feel_

_Know I try to tell you that I need you_

I was expecting a lot of things. Probably her screaming and me feeling sudden pain from her punching the daylights out of me, or maybe, just maybe, she'd say it back. I had tricked Carly into telling me a few days ago why Sam was thinking about leaving.

But I wasn't expecting her actual reaction. She didn't say anything. She just slowly walked out of the fire escape and without looking back, shuffled down the hallway and out of my sight.

_Here I am without you_

_I feel so lost but what can I do?_

'_Cause I know this love seems real_

_But I don't know how to feel…_

* * *

CARLY POV

I got a text from Sam the following morning.

_I'm going._

* * *

SAM POV

I did believe him. And that's why I had to leave.

* * *

FREDDIE POV

I heard pounding on my door that morning. I shot out of bed when I realized what day it was. I hurried to the door, expecting a certain blonde. But it wasn't her.

"What did you _say_ to her?" Carly shouted.

"What? Why?"

"She sent me this!" Carly shoved her phone in my face.

_I'm going._

"_What!_ Come on, let's go!" I scrambled for the keys to the car on the counter.

"Freddie, she probably left already, their flight's at twelve!"

I glanced at the clock on Carly's phone. 10:30.

"Since when are Sam and her mother _ever_ on time?" I told Carly, rushing past her. "We've got to at least _try_!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The downpour made it hard to see through the glass, but the wipers made it a little better as I struggled to see more than ten feet in front of me. Carly, who was in the front next to me, leaned back in horror. I couldn't blame her; I was driving like a madman through the storm, breaking speed limits and racing through red lights. I'm surprised that we're even still alive.

In the car, I frantically told Carly what happened on the fire escape the night before. I could tell she wanted to break my neck or something, but she refrained from doing so, considering the fact that I was the one driving.

My tense muscles let out a shudder of relief when I saw a taxi still parked in the Puckett's driveway. I didn't hesitate as I threw open the door of the car and rushed outside in the rain, headed straight for the blonde waves that flowed down the body of the girl who was slamming the trunk door shut. "SAM!"

She whirled around, her hair sopping wet and the rain drops blending in with the tears on her cheeks. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "_Freddie?_ What are you _doing_ here?" she shouted as the ground shook with a sudden clap of thunder.

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain_

_And I break down as you walk away_

_Stay…_

I heard her mother yell, "PUCKETT! GET IN THE CAR!" as I came quicker, closer. Sam was frozen in her spot, staring at me with huge eyes.

'_Cause all my life I felt this way_

_But I could never find the words to say_

_Stay…_

When I was ten feet away from her, I realized I didn't have anything to say. So when I reached her, I blinked back the rain from my eyelashes and grabbed her face. I bent down and pulled her to me; her lips to meet mine.

Even though the rain made my clothes cling to my skin, I felt unbelievably free. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist, tugging her closer to me. Our bodies touched, and my skin felt like it was on fire, even in the freezing rain. I felt a hand on my chest, just resting there, not pushing me away.

_Alright, everything is alright_

_Since you came along._

When I tilted my head to the side a little, deepening the kiss, I felt elation surge in my blood. My heart worked overtime to try and satisfy my sudden euphoria.

That's when I realized that I couldn't live without her. If she left, I would be nothing. I needed her to stay. I needed her to be with me. I needed _her._

_And before you, I had nowhere to run to_

_Nothing to hold on to._

_I came so close to giving it up._

I pulled her in even closer as logic took control over my brain. Her ticket was already paid for. Her bags were packed. The house was empty. The taxi was here. Her plane left in an hour. I was too late. I should have told her sooner.

_And I wonder if you know_

_How it feels to let you go?_

My rushed thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Pam's shriek. "SAM! GET IN THE CAR!"

Sam pulled away from the kiss, and my entire body immediately went numb and cold. How could her mother be so _heartless_?

I heard Sam sniffle. "I do love you…"

I pounced on it. "Then don't go, Sam. _Please…"_

She shook her head, and rain was flung from her face. "Let me finish." I could barely hear her through the downpour. "You deserve so much more, Freddie."

"What on _earth_ are you _talking_ about?"

She looked up at me. "You have a _future_, Freddie. You'll be some millionaire tech boy, I know you will. But I'm just going to end up working at a meat deli, serving chili and other inedible slop…"

"No, Sam-"

She glanced down at her watch. "I have to go."

"Sam, just _stop!"_ I was suddenly filled with anger. "Would I have raced here with Carly in the car in this weather, in my PJs, going twenty above all the speed limits and driving through red lights, just taking a chance that you were still here so I could stop you from going, if I didn't care about you?"

"But-"

"Sam, it's _you._" I used my pointer finger to poke her head. "Just so you get this through that thick head of yours, I'll say it again. Heck, I'll say it a hundred times more if I need to. _I love you, Sam Puckett!"_

She was still in shock, just staring at me with wide eyes, so I leaned forward and kissed her again. I mustered up all I had; kissing her with as much force and love I could give. I pulled away after multiple seconds and leaned my forehead against hers, whispering so only she could hear. "Stay…"

After a few long and torturous seconds, my heart leaped in my throat when I felt her nod against my forehead.

_So you change your mind_

_And say you're mine…_

_Don't leave tonight,_

_Stay._

I hugged her tight to me and she buried her face in my chest, clenching my soggy T-shirt with her fists. I vaguely heard Carly get out of my car and run towards us. I was unwilling to let Sam go, but I knew that Carly was important to her too, so I reluctantly did. Carly started crying and crashed into Sam. I heard Sam say "I'm not going anywhere, kid" and Carly cry harder, overwhelmed by joy.

_Stay with me, stay with me._

I was terrified when a beat-up umbrella and furious looking Pam Puckett emerged from the taxi. Her hardened expression softened a little when she saw Sam and Carly. I saw her tough appearance fully break down when she saw my face. I tried to communicate with her without words. _I love your daughter. Please, don't make her leave. Please. _

"Sam." Oh, chiz.

My two best friends pulled away from each other at the sound of her gruff voice. "Mom-" Sam began.

She interrupted her. "Sam..." I held my breath, waiting for her to finish. "Don't even think about getting in this cab." Sam's face held a mixture of disbelief, elation, and confusion.

"R-really?" She stuttered. Even Carly's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Pam smirked and her head jutted in Carly's and my direction. "You got one awesome best friend and one special guy there, and don't you _ever_ let him forget it. For Pete's sake, he's got a Puckett!" Sam laughed and hugged her mom goodbye. "I'm gonna miss my plane, you little turd," Pam said in a joking manner, and Sam pulled away. "I'll have your stuff sent back when I get there."

And just like that, the cab drove away, leaving the three of us in the pouring rain. Carly excused herself and ran to the car, eager to be out of the storm.

On the other hand, Sam looked at the greyish **purple** sky, grinning. The rain splattered on her cheeks and ran through her blonde locks. I came up from behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my chin on her shoulder. She let her head lean back to rest on my opposite shoulder and sighed.

I couldn't resist. After a few seconds, I spun her around and kissed her again. The rush I felt throughout my entire body would never get old. She pulled away after a while, ran her fingers through my hair, and laughed. I smirked. "What, Puckett?"

She smirked back at me. "You're hair looks hot like that, Benson." I chuckled; typical Sam.

I could picture it flattened against my skull and my forehead instead of the usual style my mom forced me to have it in. "Hmm, maybe I'll keep it like this then, huh?"

She grabbed my face and pulled me closer as a response.

_Stay…_

Carly's yell caused me to stop kissing the life out of Sam. "HEY, LOVEMONKEYS! GET IN THE CAR; I'M FREEZING!" I chuckled and Sam dragged me by the hand towards the car. I never wanted her to let go.

_Stay with me._

* * *

**I was considering expanding this story and making it a Multi-Chap, but I'm already working on two other Multi-Chap's (one for Sam&Freddie, one for Jade&Beck). And sorry if it's really bad and rushed; I just got this idea and I love the song and the band…so yeah.**

**Lists of projects/stories I'm working on is already posted on my profile. I'll keep updating it as time goes along.**

**A picture of "Freddie's" hairstyle from the rain will be posted on my profile.**

**And why did I bold the word "purple", hmm? *winks***

**And what's your favorite quote?**

**Reviews are MUCH appreciated.**


End file.
